


Make Believe I'm You

by imifumei



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-26
Updated: 2009-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imifumei/pseuds/imifumei
Summary: Ueda watched Shige's butai. Koyama watches Ueda play.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myxstorie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/gifts).



Reposted from LJ comm 'unmeiwafunky.' 

For Vix, from her kink meme. It took a little while. I hope you like it.

(I used #s 5, 25, 34, 45, 48, 50, 51, 52, 62, and 65.)

 **Make Believe I'm You**  
Shige/Ueda + Koyama (KAT-TUN/NewS)  
NC-17 (porn, voyeurism, semi-public)  
~1800 words  
Ueda watched Shige's butai. Koyama watches Ueda play.

 

_"Tryin' to make believe I'm you . . . on the outside looking in" - 'On The Outside' by Oingo Boingo_

 

Koyama leaned against the cold brick and felt the bass thumping through the wall of the club. He flicked his lighter and took a long drag of his cigarette, reveling in the familiar tingle on his tongue and exhaling the smoke in sultry tendrils into the night air. He should have just gone home but he wasn't sure he was ready to end his night just yet.

Still, he needed to get out of the club. He rarely came out, but they were celebrating the high critical acclaim for Shige's play and Koyama would not have missed a chance to support his best friend. Besides, sometimes Koyama liked the sweaty press of bodies, the urgent grinding, the violent friction, the touch without having to worry about propriety. Tonight, however, he wasn't sure he could handle watching the people grind. Okay, maybe it was certain specific people.

He'd been surprised to see Ueda, but he figured maybe Yamapi had invited him. They'd seen Ueda at the gym before, maybe Yamapi was better friends with him than Koyama was aware. Or maybe no one had invited him, maybe he just happened to be at the same club that night. In any case he was there, he was probably still on the dance floor now, grinding. He'd watched him sip his drink for a few songs.Koyama watched him watched Shige dance. He watched him slink onto the dance floor and bump and grind his way through the throng of undulating bodies. No one would have noticed that his eyes never left Shige if they hadn't been paying very close attention, but watching people was Koyama's specialty.

He stood in the chill night air and took another drag of his cigarette, pressed himself into the shadows on the other side of the dumpster by the club's back door and closed his eyes to see the scene playing behind them.

Ueda sidling up to Shige, running his hands over Shige's shoulders, pressing into Shige's back, whispering something Koyama couldn't hear into Shige's ear. Whatever it was, it took Shige by surprise because he'd missed a beat in the music and turned to meet Ueda's playful eyes over his own shoulder and hadn't dropped his gaze while Ueda worked his way around to Shige's front and pressed back against him. They'd just danced that way for a few songs, Ueda's head turned to the side glancing back at Shige whenever they ground particularly hard against each other.

Koyama swallowed hard at the memory of Shige leaning forward into Ueda, putting his hands on Ueda's hips, pulling Ueda back against him; the space he left instantly filled in by the inevitable press of bodies. He shuddered in recollection of the wayUeda quivered and fell against Shige when he grabbed Ueda's collar to turn him around and growl something into his ear. Koyama couldn't hear what they'd said to each other but whatever it was it was provocative. Shige's hands on Ueda's ass and the challenge in Ueda's eyes made Koyama sure of it.

He'd gotten hot on the dance floor watching them grind their hips together. He didn't want to embarrass himself; it's why he left. But out in the crisp night air, just thinking about them, he felt just as hot. The bass thrumming through the walls giving theShige and Ueda behind his eyes the perfect beat to move to, he could practically _feel_ them rolling their hips against each other in his mind.

He groaned to himself at the way his jeans started feeling a little too tight and took another drag of his cigarette. He nearly choked on the smoke when suddenly the door slammed open into the side of the dumpster opposite him. He could feel the reverberating clang of metal on metal shake the dumpster and echo off the walls of the alley. A shadowed figure in a window high overhead testily slammed their window shut at the noise.

There was shuffling and grunting and Koyama was fairly sure he knew what was happening up against the wall on the other side of the door from where the dirty trash bin stood and him behind it.

"Kato."

 _Kato?_ Koyama thought, hurriedly stubbing out his spent cigarette. He eyed the trash bin for a second and, deciding he wanted nothing at all to do with it, tucked the butt back into the pack.

"Shut up. Someone will hear." It was something lower, more fierce than Shige's voice usually sounded, but unmistakably his all the same.

Koyama found himself tense with excitement at the promise in that voice. He was desperate to see, but knew that he couldn't leave his place in the shadows. Maybe. . .yes! If he pressed himself back against the wall, he could see them through the foot of space between the wall and the dumpster where the club's broken down cardboard boxes were stacked.

Shige had Ueda pressed into the wall, leaning full length against him, a hand on the wall beside Ueda's head and one holding his chin steady. They were near enough to kiss, Ueda was sort of leaning forward, but Shige held back.

"Did you come here tonight just to provoke me?"

Ueda hesitated a moment before his eyes flashed and his lips curled slightly at the edges. "Yes."

"Why?" Shige bit it out like a curse.

"I saw you, Kato. I want you." Ueda leaned forward to latch his ample mouth onto the sensitive skin just behind Shige's ear. Koyama shivered at Shige's growl of pleasure. Ueda's hands roamed over Shige's body, clutching him close, palming his erection through his dark jeans. Shige moaned and arched into the touch but his eyes were dark when he grabbed Ueda's wrists, prying his hands away, and held them above his head.

"I don't like being manipulated, Ueda."

Ueda wasn't really struggling against Shige's grasp. He was right where he wanted to be, but he was pulling just slightly forward, trying to reach Shige's mouth. Koyama found himself licking his lips in anticipation as though he were the one whose lips Shige was about to angrily claim. 

It was like in the play, like the kiss they kept showing over and over again on TV and fangirls on the train squealed over on their video phones, but it was better. It was more forceful, less practiced, wetter, hotter. Koyama could see slick tongues run along plush lips, tangle together, Ueda's retreating into his luscious mouth and Shige's giving chase, delving in to taste him again.

Koyama bit his lip and tried not to whimper in stolen pleasure.

Ueda arched his hips away from the wall to grind against Shige's and Koyama found himself rubbing the heel of his hand against his straining zipper like it was him in Ueda's place.

Ueda broke their kiss to mouth against Shige's neck, nosing his way under Shige's shirt collar and biting and sucking there, eliciting another throaty growl from Shige. He dropped Ueda's wrists in favor of grabbing his ass with both hands and pulling them firmly together to get a little more friction. Ueda's hands clutched at his shirt, pulling it away from his neck and when he bit down on the collarbone, Shige wailed and shoved him forward into the wall but didn't break contact.

Ueda cried out a little but was not in the least deterred.

"C'mon, Kato, _please_ " Ueda moaned, going for Shige's zipper and slipping into his pants to stroke him enticingly.

Koyama edged his own zipper down to make room for his hand to shove into his own pants while Shige moaned, " _oh god yeah_ " and Ueda pressed a couple of foil packets into his hand before divesting himself of his one leg of his pants and wrapping his nude leg aroundShige's waist.

Koyama watched in awe as Shige ripped the packet of lube open with his teeth and slicked his fingers like he knew exactly what he was doing. _Oh god, he knew exactly what he was doing. It was unspeakably hot._ Koyama could see Shige's slick fingers where they started to disappear into Ueda. Ueda was making needy, whimpery noises, thrusting his hips to ride Shige's fingers harder and practically begging for more.

Koyama clamped his free hand over his mouth to keep from moaning aloud when Shige stroked Ueda so that he arched and whined "Kato, _now_ -," snatched the condom he'd handed to Shige back out of his hand to roll it onto Shige himself and hitched both his legs up around Shige's hips.

Shige guided Ueda as he sank down onto his straining erection until he was buried deeply then grabbed Ueda's hands from his shoulders and stretched them back up above his head.

"You take too many liberties." Shige hissed and punctuated his statement with a roll of his hips. Finally he was being as dominant as Ueda wanted, but even so it seemed to take Ueda by surprise because his legs slipped and he started to fall.

Koyama could only watch, shocked, as Shige did something with no hands that he was sure he would have needed two to do, bucking his hips to hike Ueda back up and grinding him hard into the wall.

Koyama stroked himself in time to Shige's steady rhythm and it didn't take him long to feel the familiar heat pooling low in his belly. Ueda's moans increased in pitch and Shige dropped one of his hands to wedge between them to bring Ueda off. At the contact of Shige's long, hard fingers to his aching cock, Ueda turned his head to the side and groaned throatily.

His gaze met Koyama's and the effect was like a flash fire, igniting Koyama's entire being with impossible heat that came spurting out of his cock before he knew what hit him. He had to grip the grimy wall to keep from collapsing in the afterburn.

Ueda followed him and Koyama watched with clouded eyes as Shige thrust through Ueda's climax to each his own. He lowered Ueda's legs with a gentleness that belied his true nature and turned to lean his back against the wall, eyes closed, trying to catch his breath.

Ueda wordlessly removed the condom and cleaned them both up with handi-wipes he produced from the same pocket of his pants that had held the lube and condom. Situating his clothes, he said, "That was fun,Kato. We should do it again sometime."

"No," Shige replied, still a little dazed. "It's not you."

Ueda let out a tinkling giggle, "Haha. 'It's not you, it's me'? That's adorable, but you don't have to break up with me, Kato."

"No, I mean that's not you. Not the real you. Not your personality."

"Ah. I see. You're right. But that's okay. It's not you either. It's fun to pretend though."

All put back together, now, Shige turned to go back into the club. "Yeah. I guess. Just keep it to yourself, okay?"

Ueda left a packet of handi-wipes on a pile of boxes and met Koyama's eyes as he followed Shige through the club's back door. "Don't worry. I can keep a secret."

After tonight, Koyama wondered how long _he_ could keep a secret.


End file.
